As portable electronic devices, such as smart phones, become popular and a size of display panel of the smart phones grow larger, the smart phones can provide more functions and services (e.g., playing game, chatting, and reading) to satisfy requirements of users. A flexible screen attached with a cover plate has begun to be used as a display panel in the portable electronic device. However, when the portable electronic device falls on the ground, the flexible screen and the cover plate are easy delaminate, due to different stresses produced on the flexible screen and the cover plate.